A Great Agent (Dedicated to Matt12428)
''This fanfic is closed up due to Matt's recent exposure, so, no editing from here on out '' Hi! This is a fanfic written by Tabby the Hedgehog and I (KittyKatswell925) especially dedicated to Matt12428. Matt, we think you're awesome and we hope you enjoy! Keep it up! ;) *Episode starts at T.U.F.F HQ* Ralph:*Playing V-Cube*Hehe.TAKE THAT CROOK! Chief:Hmm...Agent Wolf really likes that game! Kitty:Yeah.I'm glad he does. Dudley:I guess that $50 apparantly paid off! Keswick:Hehe. Ralph:Guys,I need to say something. Kitty,Dudley,Chief and Keswick:What? Ralph:Codename Agent 12428 is in the hospital for an unkown reason.We must rescue him! Chief:How exactly? Ralph:We just infiltrate the hospital. Claire:So you like the game? Ralph:Yeah it's AWESOME! Kitty:That's great. Claire:WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ralph: KEEP IT TOGETHER, CLAIRE! Claire: But I can't! Agent 12428 is in the hospital! WE GOTTA RESCUE HIM!!! Ralph: Alright,let's form a plan. Claire: Like? Ralph: First, we sneak through the roof. Claire: Got it. Ralph: Second, we take out the gaurds before we know what hit them. Claire: Cool. Ralph: Third, we find the elevator. Claire: Elevator, got it. Ralph: Fourth, we ride it until we get to the floor where Agent 12428's room is. Claire: Ok! Wait, what again? Ralph: *faceplam* You really forgot the plan, Claire? Claire: There was a plan? Ralph: Ugh... Fifth, we take out more gaurds. Claire: K Ralph: Sixth, we get him out of the room. Claire: Who? Ralph: *facepalm* Agent 12428! Claire: Oh. Ralph: Seventh, we get the heck out of the hospital! Claire: Ok, then what. Ralph: We go back to T.U.F.F. Claire: Then? Ralph: That's it. Wheels out at 0200. Dismissed. Claire: Yay! Ralph: Claire, do you know what "wheels out at 0200" means? Claire: Hmm, let me see. Nope. Ralph: It means that means that that's the time we go. And do you know what time 0200 means? Claire: Cheese comes from the moon? Ralph: No, that means 8:00! Claire: So it's not 0200? Ralph: *facepalm* Yeah, it is. 0200 is 8:00 pm. Claire: Sheesh! We gotta go! Ralph: Claire, it's not even 8:00 yet! It's only 7:30! Claire: *already in T.U.F.F. mobile* Ready? Ralph: Eh, wouldn't hurt. Cheif: Wait, don't go just yet. Ralph and Claire: Why? Cheif: Agents Puppy and Katswell wanna come, too. Claire: Yay! Come on, guys. Kitty: Ugh. Hospitals. Dudley: Wait, we're going to a hospital!? I thought we were going to watch the restle at the Petropolis Arena. Claire: Oh come on guys. Hospitals aren't that bad. There's, um, well Kitty, I'm on your side. Ralph: *Gets in T.U.F.F mobile* Cheif said it was the only way we could get Dudley to come; Wrestling. Claire: Why would I want to wrestle a guy? Ralph: Ugh.... let's just save Agent 12428! Claire: Agent 12428, we're coming for ya! *They arrive at the hospital* Claire:Ok,so phase one of the plan? *Jeremy appears on hospital with rocket launcher* Jeremy:Nighty-night.*Fires rocket at SWAT helicopter* Claire:*Not noticing Jeremy*Let's do this. Ralph:Um...did you hear that explosion? Claire:No,what was it? *SWAT helicopter is seen crashing while pilot screams* Ralph:You mean you didn't hear that?!*facepalm* Claire:*gasps*Oh,ok,now I see!Give me time for my eyes to adjust!Sheesh! Ralph:Yeah,something weird's going on.Let's just enter the hospital. Claire:K k! Ralph:*Walks towards door while a guard sees them* Claire:HIDE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Guard:Um...do you have... Claire:I don't know Ralph.Do we have...? Ralph:*Shows guard his T.U.F.F. Badge* Guard:Oh.And who's she?! Claire:Claire Catty200,22 year old female cat with bright orange hair that you can notice!I like Spanish rice!Do you?How do you feel about- Guard:Never heard ofyou,are you part of T.U.F.F. is what i'm asking! Claire:Aww,and yeah,i'm with him!We're here to save Agent 12428! Ralph:Nice goin' Claire,you just blew our cover! Guard:Agent 12428?You can't save him!He's due for surgery! Claire:I did?Oops...I'm sorry!He is?LET US SAVE HIM,WEIRD DUDE WITH THE HUGE MOUSTACHE! Ralph:CLAIRE!!!!!!!!!!! Claire:WHAT??????It's true! Guard:An insult towards a guard,hmm?1,I don't have a moustache,and 2,sorry Brad,you got insulted. Claire:Nice talkin' to ya!If you'll excuse us,were gonna save our friend! Guard:*Quickly gets on radio*Uh,we have a female cat out front causing tons of trouble. Radio(other guard*:Uh,roger that.We'll respond quickly as possible! Claire:Hey!I'm just tryin' to help Agent 12428!Don't send me away!I'm too young! Elite guard:*comesa out of door with a squad of 4 gards*FREEZE!DON'T MOVE A MUSCLE! Claire:OK!!!!*puts hands in air* Ralph:I'll show you!*beats up elite guard* Claire:Yay,Ralph! Jeremy:*sees fight*Huh?*aimsa rocket launcher at guards**blasts guards* Claire:*huddles too look small* Ralph:This does NOT make sense... Claire: What doesn't? Ralph:Who is giving us support? Claire: What do you mean? Ralph:The bazooka that was fired a minute ago. Claire: I think I know who it was. Snaptrap! Ralph:No,Snaptrap doesn't do that... Claire: Then who was it? Ralph:How am I supposed to know?!Wait...which villian likes bombs and explosives so much? Claire:Agent Nutz! 9:37Ralph:I said villian,and,I might know who it is... Claire: Anyways, let's just get on with the mission. Ha, usually YOU'RE saying that! Ralph:HA,I said I might know WHO it is. Claire: Ok, share your thoughts. Ralph:Either Bomb Defusing Platypus or MMEOW Claire: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ralph:1,say that specifically,and 2,they LOVE explosives,so,why not? Claire: 1, I don't get it. 2, then let's go find them! Ralph:Alright,on with the mission.Ha,beat ya! Claire: Yay! *she goes in hospital* Ralph:*Walks in behind her* Be careful... Claire: Oh come on! What could happen? Cop:Freeze! Claire: AHH! What do you want with me?! Cop:Are you visiting someone?If not,leave. Claire:Yes!Like I told you,we're saving Agent 12428.Will you let us go now?! Cop:Um,you didn't tell me,you told that guy.And also,you can't visit him,I dunno why,but,orders from the head of the hospital,so,yeah.I can't tell you why no one can visit him. Claire:Fine!Now what do we do,Ralph? Ralph:*Kicks cop in the face* Claire:*gasps* Ralph:Ignore what I did to him. Claire:K k.Let's get a move on! Cop#1:*Gets on police radio**Kssk*Yeah,I need back up here at Petropolis Hospital. Cop#2:Head to a Code 3! Dispatcher:What kind of units? Cop#1:Regular. Cop#3:Fine,i'll be there soon. Cop#1:Get here,they fought like... Cop#3:Don't care. Claire:What's goin' on? Ralph:Wha...wait...is that...? Claire:A police officer with a moustache?Yes. Jeremy:Hello,T.U.F.F.!I have a suprise!*Pulls out bazooka* Claire:RUN!!!!!!!!!!!*Hides* Jeremy:Phase 1 of my suprise was thebazooka,but phase 2 is:Show you that I have captured...KITTY 'N DUDLEY! Claire:*Gasp*You monster! Ralph:Where'd you find them?!?! Claire:How am I supposed to know? Ralph:Not you. Claire:Oh. Jeremy:Down by the hospital cafetireria... Claire: Enough of that talk. Just show us where they are and put your hands up. *gets out blaster* Ralph:*Gets out shuriken*This'll feel nice. Claire: Yeah! Go Ralph! Jeremy:Oh,uh,EAT THIS!*Pulls out french toast*Darn it... Claire: Ok! *grabs french toast* Ralph:Yeesh... Claire: What? It was delicious! Thanks, Jeremy. Jeremy:Now,where did I...ah!Here it is!*Pulls out grenade* Claire: Oh great. Ralph:*Throws shuriken,but Jeremy catches it* Jeremy:That was close. Claire: Eek... *Jeremy jumps on Ralph* Ralph:Claire,save Dudley n' Kitty!I'll take careof Jeremy Claire: K k! *runs* Kitty and Dudley: HURRT CLAIRE! Claire: Gotcha *unties them* Let's go! Kitty:What about Ralph? *Jeremy:*Knocks out Ralph*TOO LATE! * Claire: Ralph! Jeremy:He'll be great to To...*mysterious figure grabs him,pulling him through an air duct*GAH! Claire: What the-!? Tony:*On hospital speaker*Uh...could you explain? Claire: Who's there? Tony:It's me,on a loudspeaker.Shawn and Hyper are coming,however,I have NO idea who took Jeremy... Claire: Alright. Ralph is unconscious Shawn:Yes,he knows. Tony:Now,they're almost there! Claire: Now what? Shawn:Glad you asked.We're...*silently grab Dudley:BEHIND YOU! Hyper:Just like a ninja...*Accidently grabs Shawn* *Shawn:LET GO! *Hyper:OOPS... *Shawn:LET GO! *Hyper:OOPS... *Claire: Uh guys.... *Shawn:*silently takes Kitty out* *Claire: We have an agent to save, plus, we gotta wake Ralph up. *Shawn:I'm sorry,but,you'll have to fight us to do that! *Claire: Wait, you're EVIL?!!? *Shawn: *facepalm* DUHHHHHHHHHH *Claire: Alright then *punches Shawn* *Shawn:Hmm,if I hit a girl,i'll be breaking a rule...so i'll just let Hyper back me up.*Hyper appears* *Claire: What are you gonna do to me? *Hyper:I say you run. *Shawn:YOU IDIOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Claire: See ya! *runs* *Shawns:*Runs towards her*What she doesn't know is that I was on the track team on high school!*Catches up with her* *Claire: Huh-? AHH! *Shawn:Yup.I'm fast. *Claire: I can telll *starts to run out of breath* *Shawn:*Still has plenty of breath*You can tell now! *Claire: Are you gonna hurt me? *Shawn:No,your lucky.I'm just gonna...PUT YOU IN THIS BURLAP SACK! *Claire: *tries to fight back* *Shawn: Don't resist, *puts her in bag and tightens it* *Claire: AHHH! *Ralph: *wakes up* Ugh.... CLAIRE! *Roundhouse kicks Hyper* *Claire: HELP! *Ralph:*Chases Shawn* *Shawn:You can't catch me! *Ralph:*Throws shuriken at Shawn,hitting his head* *Claire: Ralph? *Ralph:*Rips bag open*You're safe,for now. *Claire: Thanks! Let's go. *Tony:Hmm,I see!Skipping to the mid-section of the comic! *Claire: Are we almost to 12428's room? *Ralph: I think so. *Claire: Look! I think we're here. *Ralph:Yeah! *room explodes* *Tony: That's not really his room. *Ralph:Oh,come on! *Claire: That really scared me.... It's not April 1st, ya know! *Tony:Uh,it is,check your calendar! *Ralph:*Looks at calendar on his cell phone* *Claire: Aww, man! Well.... I didn't know. *Ralph:C'mon.Let's try this room. *Tony: *Room explodes* Patience,Wolf. *Claire: Do all these rooms explode? *Tony:Depends on Jeremy here.*Jeremy appears with detonator* *Claire: How hard is this gonna be? *Ralph:*Wall jumps and kicks Jeremy in the groin* *Claire: Man, that had to hurt. Category:Fan fiction